Individuals who are deaf or hard of hearing, including members of Self Help for Hard of Hearing People (SHHH), have few opportunities to interact with scientists conducting research in the area of genetic research with regards to hearing loss. When available, such information for persons without a scientific background often take the form of "summaries." SHHH seeks funding to conduct a 1-day symposium for consumers on the subject of current genetic research and hearing loss. This symposium will be held at the 19th International Convention of Self Help for Hard of Hearing People (SHHH), June 13, 2004, in Omaha, Nebraska. Participants will include adults with hearing loss; parents; hearing care and medical professionals; and other consumers in the areas of education, technology, and science. While SHHH has held symposia addressing genetic research, our 2004 symposium topic extend beyond gene identification to gene therapy. Key topics that will be addressed are: present and future hearing loss therapies; approaches to the treatment of hearing loss in Alport and Usher Syndromes, emerging gene therapy approaches; prospects for gene therapy of the auditory system; and strategies to prevent hearing loss caused by noise trauma, oxidative stress-induced apoptosis of hair cells. Products will include a pamphlet announcing the symposium, a proceedings document, articles on our website (www.hearingloss.org) and in Hearing Loss: The Journal of Self Help for Hard of Hearing People.